


Hot Iron

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's a hunt, a hunt for a high up Cabal leader.





	Hot Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

"Priority dispatch from Zavala," GARCIA said before she turned on the speakers for the ship. Aaron turned to look at her before looking ahead into the stars.

"Whether we wanted it or not, we've stepped into a war with the Cabal on Mars. So let's get to taking out their command, one by one. Valus Ta'aurc. From what I can gather he commands the Siege Dancers from an Imperial Land Tank outside of Rubicon. He's well protected, but with the right team, we can punch through those defenses, take this beast out, and break their grip on Freehold."

"Is Morgan joining us?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. He's launching now and will join you as soon as he can. Zavala out."

"Data received," GARCIA said as the connection closed.

"Well so much for a simple watch and wait mission," Spencer said as he came up behind Aaron. Aaron turned to face him, seeing Spencer toweling his hair dry. Spencer had got a lot of gunk in his hair when he was working on an upgrade on the ship and needed a real shower he had said, so he had used the facilities and the sink to clean to his hair. Spencer wasn't dressed other than a pair of boxers.

"I have the best landing coordinates and am transferring them to my other self now."

"Load up the data for viewing in the bunk room so I can look at it while I get dressed. I think it's best if we eat while waiting for Morgan to get here." Spencer pressed a kiss to Aaron's cheek before walking back to the room to get dressed. Aaron followed behind him to watch and to read over the data at the same time as Spencer.

"What do we know on Valus Ta'aurc?" Aaron asked. He wasn't sure who was going to answer him.

"Valus is responsible for conquering more land on Mars than any other commander in their ranks. He led the forces that attempted to secure Meridian Bay from the Vex. New information that I've gained says that during that an Orbital strike landed on both sets of forces. That turned them into temporary friends as they tried to find out who had attacked them. Valus ordered his Psion Flayers to find out who struck them." Spencer stopped talking as he tugged a shirt over his head. He then tucked his necklace under the shirt.

"Did they?" Aaron asked.

"No, but I know who did it, based on the damage pattern and the energy that is still traceable in the ground there. I only have the Cabal report, but then it was all I needed. It was Rasputin."

"Really? He's been awake for that long?"

"I don't know when he came back online, but I will find out. He was awake to place you in stasis, so he's been awake a lot longer than the Vanguard thinks. His connection with the other parts of himself is slow. I know that Earth and Mars are connected, but I am unsure if there are other parts. He's either insane or doing a good at acting it so that others don't understand what he is doing. I'll delve more into him as soon as I can."

"Good. Let's focus on Valus."

Aaron listened as Spencer and GARCIA talked to him about Valus. Each had different aspects of his attack and where he was located. It seemed like it was going to be a long hard fight to get to him, but Aaron agreed that taking him out would work for the best interests of the Guardians in the long run.

"GARCIA hailing GARCIA!" GARCIA's chipper voice called out over the comms. Aaron smiled and wandered back to the cockpit of the ship. Aaron was still dressed in his underclothes for wearing his armor so it wouldn't take him long at all to get it on.

"Morgan, this is Hotch," Aaron said as he pressed the blinking button that showed the live comm feed.

"Hey, Hotch. Zavala thought that three was better than two."

"Given what we are facing I agree. GARCIA said she sent you coordinates of where we are going to land."

"I have them. I need to get into my armor, and then we can head down."

"Same here. Reid is already in his. We are dropping in the Rubicon Wastes so we shall see you then." Aaron closed the connection that would carry his voice. It would allow Morgan to still be heard if he talked. "Ready?"

"Sure." Spencer walked out of the sleeping area with his helmet in hand and the rest of his armor already on. His sidearm was in a holster while the other two were hanging from his hand that held his helmet. The sword was strapped to his back already. Spencer walked passed Aaron to settle in at the pilot seat of the ship. He set them on a course that would take them to the area above where they were going but be out of the range of Cabal ships that could see them. Aaron marveled at Spencer's ability to map those things in his head based on a single image from GARCIA's scans. Aaron knew why Clovis Bray had wanted him. The Bray family had hit the realm of almost deities by the time that Aaron had been born. Finding a piece of working Bray tech was like finding gold.

When Aaron was ready, he sent the signal to Morgan that he was ready and got one back. Both ships headed down to the surface of Mars. Morgan's stayed behind Spencer and Aaron for the whole of the trip.

"Let's find access to their system, see if we can track down Valus Ta'aurc," Aaron said as they appeared outside of the ship. Morgan had dropped down first with Spencer next followed by Aaron.

"GARCIA sent me the audio log of the briefing that you and Reid did, so you don't need to go over it again with me."

"I was just going to do what I think you needed to hear," Aaron's aid.

"I think that it would have been better."

Aaron looked at Spencer to see him looking at GARCIA. She shook her body in a no fashion. Aaron hoped that meant she had kept the whole Rasputin thing to herself. Aaron looked around where they were. It was night so that made things a bit easier as Cabal like light and shiny things so it would be easy for them to sneak up on them. All three GARCIAs disappeared with a spin, hiding in the way that they did.

There was a base in front of them, and it was where GARCIA had popped a beacon on his HUD. The best way there was by Sparrow. Aaron called his out of storage, and Spencer and Morgan were just seconds behind him. They all had the same thought it seemed. The base was easy to get to, and there was no Cabal on hand outside of it or on the way. The bay that GARCIA directed them to had a Psion Operant as well as a few regular Psions inside of it. Morgan took out the Operant before he even got off his Sparrow. Spencer and Aaron mopped up the rest, making sure their Sparrow was safe before they started to fire.

When the room was clear, Aaron actually looked at what was inside of it. He grinned at the two Interceptors that were inside. Spencer was standing at a console with GARCIA trying to hack it.

"I've established a link. We can track him and his Guard," GARCIA said.

"Good. We have Interceptors and three people," Aaron said.

"I'm taking one," Morgan said, and he started to climb it to get into the cockpit. Aaron looked at Spencer and Spencer waved him into it. Spencer started for the door to let them out into the wild again. Aaron climbed into the cockpit of the Interceptor. He saw that GARCIA had instructions up on his HUD on how to drive the damned thing. Morgan though, it seemed, wasn't listening to GARCIA because he backed up into Aaron before running into a wall just seconds later. Aaron laughed a little, but then he stopped when Morgan ran into something that blew up.

Aaron's eyes looked for Spencer and found that he wasn't in the room at all anymore. Morgan's Interceptor shut down, and he couldn't get it to go again.

"Did he break it?" Aaron asked under his breath.

"No. He won't listen to me, so I shut it down for him. Reid can come back and drive it."

"No thanks," Spencer said.

"It doesn't have ammo, Reid," GARCIA said. She appeared at the doorway and seemed to chase Spencer out the door. "It has a fuel cell that allows for many, many shots."

"Many, many is not a quantifiable number, GARCIA."

"Guess you better get inside of it and figure it out, huh?"

"I hate you," Spencer said, but he appeared in the doorway again and climbed into the Interceptor. Morgan walked out the doorway that Spencer had come inside of. His arm popped back in and waved them outside.

Aaron was kind of jealous because Spencer got his Interceptor under control long before Aaron, but Aaron would keep that to himself.

They were not outside long before they were headed for a tunnel that was kind of connected to the base that they were just inside of. Aaron took the lead for once, with Morgan between him and Spencer. The weaker of the three of them in the middle, which Aaron was sure irked Morgan because the Titan was not used to being the weak one. There were enemies at the opening of the tunnel, but Aaron and Spencer's combined fire from their Interceptors took care of them.

The tunnel split into a Y a little way inside, and Aaron heard Morgan shout. Aaron turned around in his seat to see that Spencer had stopped. He got out of the cockpit and looked at Morgan with Aaron was sure was a glare.

"I can't do this. You, Morgan, get your ass inside of this thing and you don't give GARCIA any lip for the whole ride, and you do exactly as she says or we have agreed that even your own damned aspect of it will sleep in my room with my wolf."

"Hey!" Morgan called out, but Spencer pointed again, and Morgan walked to the back and sat down in the cockpit.

"Spencer?" Aaron called over the comm, making sure that it was on the direct channel to his lover.

"I'm too focused on other things and driving that was making me nuts. GARCIA is worried about his Lieutenants, and they are just as dangerous as him, and I have other things in my feed."

"Why?"

"Because there is something else here on Mars that is driving me a little nuts. I don't know if it's a memory or one of my visions that just isn't coming because I am not asleep. Whatever it is, I need to focus more on it and less on the damned Interceptor. Let Morgan go first, he's good at charging into places without looking."

"Sign of a Titan," Aaron said with a smile on his face, but he hung back at the next juncture and allowed Morgan to slip out into the lead.

The tunnel dropped them at the Iron Line, and Aaron was glad that they had at least two Interceptors. It allowed them to make quick work of the Cabal that were waiting for them.

Instead of going out the door that they had gone out the first time, they headed up into the tunnels along the left side of the place. Morgan's Interceptor was smoking when they entered the tunnel, but Aaron hung back, giving what he hoped was enough of a distance between them in case it blew up.

"Good new. All of Valus Ta'aurc's lieutenants are here. We could take down all of his Guard!" GARCIA said as Morgan paused at the door to allow her to hack into it and open it up. The room was filled with more Cabal and Morgan drove right out into it. Aaron shook his head and started to lay down cover fire. He felt his Interceptor rock a little and saw on his side Spencer settling in to help kill off enemies with his Scout Rifle.

"How many are there, guards that is?" Aaron asked.

"Three and then a lieutenant."

The Colossus at the opening of the tunnel was a bitch to kill even with the Interceptor, but with Morgan and Aaron pegging at him time and time again, he finally went down a cry of pain. Aaron focused on the Psions running around them. The opening of the tunnel showed Aaron a valley with a large overlook base that had two smaller ones. Perfect to protect anything from exiting or even entering. Aaron grinned and started to work on breaking down their line.

The first guard that they came across was Val Bou'urc, who was a Phalanx but was no match for the combined fire of Morgan and Aaron in the Interceptors. His shield was no protection from their own weapons.

"Where are we GARCIA?"

"The Trenchworks."

Val Ma'aurg and Val Zu'uarc were next. More Phalanxes.

"I'm picking up a lieutenant headed this way," GARCIA said.

Aaron set himself up inside of the high tower in the valley and waited for the lieutenant to make his presence known when a dropship came and when it left, there was a tank.

"So he's in the tank?" Morgan asked.

"Well, he's not the tank itself, so yes." GARCIA sounded like she was still in a bit of a snit. Aaron kept his smile to himself. Aaron loved how GARCIA was with Morgan. It was quite refreshing.

"That's a Goliath Tank," Spencer said.

"Correct," GARCIA said back.

"So, Morgan, did you bring a Rocket Launcher?" Spencer's tone was very telling.

"Zavala told me that the Cabal had too many tanks on their hands so yes, I brought a Rocket Launcher."

"Aaron, how about you two set up at wing points. Make sure you have cover, and I'll piss of the lieutenant and kill the small stuff. The weak points are the legs for lack of a better term. Blow those, and it won't be able to move as well and then will allow for an easier takedown. If he can't move, he can't dodge."

Aaron saw Morgan look at Spencer and Aaron could only guess the look on his face.

"Exactly what did you do before you died?"

"I protected my people. Before the Collapse, it doesn't matter what I did. After, I made sure the Awoken could live to fight another day."

Aaron wondered more and more what all Spencer had done with the Hive to give him the PTSD that he had when he had woke up. Aaron had seen it in a lot of what he did, and it was only time with Aaron that had settled it. Aaron thank Rasputin for making sure that he found Spencer. Aaron would have probably died with the rest of the Iron Lords, and Spencer would have been alone.

"Everyone agrees with my plan?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Aaron and Morgan said at the same time.

Spencer jumped down from the platform that he was on and ran forward, using the large rock in the middle of the opening of the valley to get to a safe place. He waited for the tank to fire once and then ran around the rock in the opposite direction.

"I'll take the left," Morgan said and started to run that direction. Aaron started to get himself set up in the area where he was going to make a stand-in. It was interesting to see where Morgan set himself up in. He had a good mind for frontal assaults but the whole wait for a right moment, he did not do well at. Aaron focused down the sight of his rifle and found the points that Spencer was talking about. Instead of standard legs to move, the legs were points for the jets that allowed it to float and be an all-around menace with its maneuverability.

Aaron fired, and one of the legs sputtered. The tank turned to start to fire at him. He heard the launch of a rocket and waited for the fire on him to stop. Aaron popped back out and began to aim again. The tank moved, so his second shot on the back leg on that side didn't take it out like the other, so Aaron quickly fired again. He was satisfied with the way that the tank started to list to that side. Morgan fired off another rocket and then the tank was dead in the air. Aaron took his time sighting for his fourth shot because he needed to find electrical points. Morgan could fire at will because his damage would be more widespread.

Spencer kept the fire from them and killed the two Centurians that were trying to protect the tank.

The explosion from the tank was very satisfying. Aaron waited before leaving his safe area. No other Cabal came running, and there was no ship in sight.

"All right then." GARCIA appeared at Aaron's head, looking around. "Let's go get Ta'aurc!"

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Aaron said.

"Why?"

"Because you hate the violence, but then you make comments like that."

"I do abhor violence, but our way of life is only held together by the violence that my Guardians have to do. I've had a long time to adjust to it." GARCIA disappeared with a spin and what looked like a shower of sparks. "I think that Sparrows are a good idea."

"Okay." Aaron jumped down, using his triple jump to land safely while Morgan used his jetpack on his armor. Titans had to find something to match the jumps of the Hunter and the Warlocks with their Light driven gliding.

Aaron followed the path that GARCIA laid out, through paths carved out of rock until they made it to the Valley of the Kings. Aaron shivered as he realized where they were when they popped out of the Cabal built tunnel. It was a slightly different area, but Aaron still knew it. The land tank was just to the right of the tunnel opening, and it was impossible to miss. It was swarming with Cabal. Aaron jumped off his Sparrow and made sure that his Scout Rifle was full on ammo. Morgan and Spencer rode past him, getting closer to the Cabal before they got off. Aaron set himself up closer than he would need with his Sniper Rifle but far enough away that the Cabal hopefully wouldn't worry about him too much and started to peck at the Psions he could see dancing in and around rocks. Morgan focused on the Colossus and Spencer on everything else.

That battle was short and sweet to Aaron. He wondered though how hard the rest was going to be.

Inside the ship, Aaron waved Morgan forward while he took up the back. Spencer settled in between them. Tight quarters meant the brawling of the Titan would go better than Spencer's sidearm.

"What's the name of this thing?" Morgan asked as he ran his hand down the side of the corridor they were in. There were a lot of them inside of the massive tank.

"Cerberus Vae III," Spencer said instead of GARCIA.

"How do you know?"

"It had a nameplate."

"You can read Cabal?" Morgan asked, turning as he asked it.

Aaron stepped closer to Spencer.

"I taught myself over the past few weeks, Vex and Hive as well. Well, I knew some of the Hive language but the other two I made sure I could read."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because while it's nice to have GARCIA hack things, sometimes it's not safe to have her doing it, so I do it and to do that I need to know the full breadth of the language."

It took a few sets of corridors to finally come across Cabal inside of the ship. It was a Centurion and many Phalanxes, so it took a while to clear them out, the shield of the Phalanxes protecting them well enough that no shot penetrated them. Aaron aimed for the arm that was outstretched to fire their gun, and when he hit it well enough the whole shield would drop, and Spencer or Morgan could take it out. It was a good strategy and helped them clear the room faster.

The next room had more enemies in it, but they were just ordinary Legionaries. It was a massive room, and there were two catwalks above. Aaron watched Spencer take off running when the enemies were clear and jump up and blink to land on the left side. Aaron ran up the ramp for the right side and looked around. There was a big door looking thing at the end of the room and what looked like smaller entrance doors to either side of it. Aaron wondered where Ta'aurc was.

Aaron turned to the sound of hydraulics to see a Colossus appear there. Aaron cursed and backed up to where it couldn't see him. He looked at Spencer to see that he was staring at Ta'aurc. Morgan was hiding behind a crate on the lowest level.

"The weak point is his head," Spencer said before he fired a shot. Aaron watched as his head bounced back a little bit. "And if we can get him to turn his back to Aaron or I we can get his vent on the back of his armor."

"You two focus on the head," Morgan said as he started of fire his Hand Cannon at Ta'aurc. "I'll keep on pecking at him and have him firing at me."

"Sounds like a plan, for now. If he changes tactics, we will have to change ours." Aaron knew that Morgan's plan was the best.

"Legionaries on my level," Spencer said.

Aaron looked out from behind his crate to see that there were a few on Spencer's level and a few heading toward Aaron as well. They came from the doors on the side that led right up to their level as well as down to Morgan's. Aaron changed to his Hand Cannon to work on the enemies that were close to him. Bullets sprayed Aaron, pinging his shield before he ducked behind his crate a little further. Ta'aurc had moved to where he could shoot Aaron it seemed.

It went like that, every time that they started to get a good range of fire on Ta'aurc, more Legionaries appeared to try and stop them. Ta'aurc never left the raised level where the door was situated which worked well for them because it meant that the didn't have to fear him if Morgan was ducked behind a pillar holding up the upper level or Aaron or Spencer went down to deal with Legionaries.

Valus Ta'aurc was a beast, and his armor was good. It took a lot of shots to even get to where his armor was showing wear and tear. Aaron and Spencer kept on hammering the helmet, waiting for it to give, hitting the back vent as much as possible when he was facing away from them.

Phalanxes started to appear after a while.

Aaron rushed to the edge of his level and started down the ramp as the last of that group of enemies dropped dead. He waited until he was just rounding the pillar and he pulled his Golden Gun. He stopped and took aim, getting all three shots into Valus Ta'aurc's helmet. The Cabal nearly fell over, but he didn't die. Aaron growled and ran back where he had come from before the gun was turned on him.

The telltale sound of Spencer' Nova Bomb went off next. Aaron turned to watch him launch it Ta'aurc never leaving his level. Aaron looked for Morgan to see him running full tilt at Ta'aurc while he was distracted with the Void energy of Spencer's Nova Bomb. Aaron watched as Morgan jumped and his whole body became a web of electricity before he landed at the ground in front of Ta'aurc the energy on him transferring to the Cabal soldier before he disappeared from that energy.

"Well, there goes the proof," Spencer said as he walked down the ramp to look at where the body had been. Aaron chuckled.

"We got him. I'll let Commander Zavala know there's one less problem on Mars," GARCIA said.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Aaron said.

"Agreed." Morgan sounded like he was worn out and Aaron kind of felt the same way, too much time spent having to aim and take time had drained his mental capacity. The doors behind where Ta'aurc had spent most of his time didn't open. Aaron watched Spencer walk over to them and tap a few things into the console, and the doors opened into the open air. It looked clear.

"I'll call the ships down," GARCIA said.

It was too long of a time before the Galliot, and Morgan's ship appeared in the sky and picked them up. Aaron was silent as he thought about what this meant for the Cabal but he knew until the Darkness was beaten, more would rise to fill Ta'aurc's place.

Spencer was at the helm of the ship, so Aaron started to strip off his armor, wanting to get the dusty feeling off of his body. Aaron heard the comm connection open on the ship after he got his helmet off.

"Zavala has the report and is talking to Cayde-6 and Ikora Rey before going over the mission with his. He thinks there is nothing that needs taken care of and doesn't see the need to come home."

"Yeah, that'll be after we all rest. Get us someplace safe, Spencer," Aaron said.

"Agreed."

"I'll follow, and we can wait there to hear from Zavala," Morgan said.

There was silence as Spencer flew them to Deimos. There was a small outcropping, and Aaron wondered why Spencer was flying them there until a hatch opened up. Spencer tugged his helmet off as he took his hand off the controls. Aaron watched as something caught their ship.

"Morgan's ship will be caught as well. Don't leave the ship yet."

Aaron looked around at the facility that they were in. It looked like a bunker.

"What is this place?"

"It's no more than a bolt hole of the Bray family. Not many knew about it." Spencer looked at Aaron out of the corner of his eye and waved for Aaron to look out. Through the windshield, Aaron could see that it was literally a one-room bunker. There were facilities of some kind, but that was it.

"Why have we never went here before?"

"Because I didn't have the node from my old ship to get in here, or I thought I didn't. I found it on the ship and turned it on. It will get us into a few places like this across the galaxy." Spencer pressed a few buttons. "Air scrubbers are working, and it's good for us to get out. There are real showers here. We can take turns so that at least one of his is able to listen for Zavala.

Spencer was the first off the ship, he was still in his armor, but he carried a sack with his other clothes. He disappeared into a side room and came out fifteen minutes looking fresh-faced. Morgan went next. Aaron readied himself to go as well. He had his things piled outside the door for when Morgan was done.

The GARCIAs were floating around, scanning everything.

"Don't hack, GARCIA," Spencer said as he set himself down on a stool and brought up a computer. He frowned as he did.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"The number of people that knew about these places was small compared to how many employees that Bray Tech had, but someone else is using this place as a bolt hole. I have no clue who they are the facility will only tell a Bray, and there are none of them left."

"So someone else could pop in on us," Aaron said.

"At least it will be someone that I can trust."

"You hope unless someone else got a hold of a node like you have."

"The node doesn't do anything on its own. It just broadcasts a signal. That signal doesn't home. Someone would have to know where it went because there is a lot of spatial and land real estate and the node has to be in one hundred feet of the door to even work. So there is a statistical impossibility of someone else finding out where it works. These bolt holes are not on any Bray tech facility map. They were built by AIs that had their minds wiped, and the record of them was destroyed in an accident."

"Paranoid was he?" Aaron asked.

"Given what happened, I don't wonder if the Traveler didn't know that the Darkness was getting closer. It seems that the Traveler was being chased by the Darkness and we just never knew it."

"BAU fireteam, can you hear me?" Zavala asked over the comms. One of the GARCIAs started to broadcast it over her speakers instead of the comm unit in Aaron's helmet.

"Loud and clear," Morgan said as he exited the bathroom area.

"Good. With Valus Ta'aurc finally defeated and the Cabal Command finally being dealt a great blow, we are pretty sure that things will be chaotic for a while. But the Darkness is growing, and more fleets will come and new leaders with them. We must be ready. A deeper consultation needs to happen, but Ikora cannot find Cayde so stay where you are until we contact you again. You have somewhere safe to lay low don't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Morgan said.

"Good. We will discuss more and get back with you." The comm connection cut and Aaron looked at Spencer and Morgan.

"It's clear for you," Morgan said and waved toward the bathroom. "Water actually feels pretty damned good, despite anything that it might have in it."

"This facility breaks water down to just hydrogen and oxygen, Morgan. There is no minerals or anything else in the water. It's safer than the water in the Tower." Spencer spun back around and started to type again.

"So what is this place? Don't worry about lying, I know GARCIA keeps secrets from everyone else, I have my own that I don't want her sharing. So if you don't wanna say, just say so."

"This is a Bray Tech facility that's off the books. I knew of it because of the project that I was on for Clovis Bray. That's all I am willing to say. Other than someone else is using it. Whoever they are, they are friendly, and I'm not going into why, other than I don't know who they are but given the scope of who knew of this place, they have to be friendly."

"That's fine with me. Still are we going to sleep in shifts?"

"Why? GARCIA can watch for us. Unless you were going to otherwise engage them." Spencer was grinning as he said it and Aaron figured that Spencer had Morgan in hand, so he started toward the shower. Getting the dust off was a good plan, and then Aaron wanted to sleep for a day, at least.

Aaron looked around the bathroom, and he spotted a bit of something on the floor under a bench. He thought maybe it was part of Morgan or Spencer's armor, but when he looked at it, he realized that he knew the symbol on it. It was the same one that the Stranger had been wearing. Elsie Bray had been in there. Aaron wondered if Spencer had seen the clothing and he was playing dumb because of Morgan or he had missed it. Aaron would wait until he was alone with Spencer before asking. Morgan didn't need to know that part. Aaron stuck his hand under the water after turning it on. It was still warm from Morgan and Spencer, so he ducked under, feeling the water hit his muscles. This was perfect. A perfect place to settle until they knew their next move, whatever it was.

There was a lot still to do but a little moment of humanity was needed otherwise they would lose what they are.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> Under a month left for the sign-ups for authors and artists for the Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
